Love
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Apakah jika aku melubangi hatimu dan mengoceh dalamnya, aku akan dapat mengerti apa itu perasaan cinta. Katakan padaku Onna. Apa itu sebenarnya cinta dan apakah aku juga memiliki hati sama seperti mu? BAD SUMMARY. #DrabbleFI2019. WARNING:TYPO'S, OC,CRACKPAIR,Endless Love ending.


_Apa itu cinta?_

 _Apakah jika aku melubangi hatimu dan mengorek dalamnya, aku akan dapat mengerti apa itu cinta._

 _Sebuah kata yang selalu diucapkan juga agung-agungkan oleh kalian karena memiliki kekuatan besar bahkan mampu membuat seseorang menjadi lebih kuat._

 _Mengapa kekuatan 'cinta' bisa sehebat dan sedasyat itu?_

 _Tapi bagi ku seorang Espada yang terlahir dari kehampahaan, keputus asaan._

 _Perasaan cinta adalah hal yang tak bisa aku rasakan juga pahami karena aku tak memiliki hati juga emosi._

 _Karena bagi ku kekuatan adalah segala-galanya._

 _Tapi mengapa gadis itu mampu membuat diriku goyah._

 _Katakan padaku,_ _ **Onna**_ _._

 _Apa itu cinta dan apakah aku memiliki hati sama sepertimu?_

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

Perang besar antara _Soul Society_ dan _Hueco Mundo_ sudah berakhir hampir satu tahun, dan kini keadaan sudah damai tanpa perlu kedua kerajaan mengangkat senjata satu sama lain.

Keadaan di _Heuco Mundo_ pun sama seperti hari-hari biasanya terasa tenang seakan-akan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Sebuah istana megah berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah gurun pasir yang dibangun oleh Raja terdahulu walau di berbagai sisi istana sudah hancur akibat pertempuran.

Disalah satu ruangan istana seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam, terlihat duduk diam menunggu santai di bawah sebuah pohon besar di sekitar taman bunga buatan dan ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya hampir setahun belakangan setelah perang usai. Tak jauh darinya seorang gadis bersurai orange panjang dengan gaun putih panjang terlihat duduk membelakangi, tengah asik memetik bunga.

Melakukan kegiatan menunggu seperti ini biasanya akan membuat siapapun merasa bosan bahkan mengantuk tapi tidak baginya yang malah merasa senang.

"Ulquiorra- _sama_." Teriak sang gadis riang seraya berjalan menghampiri dengan mengenakan sebuah mahkota bunga di kepala.

Pria yang di panggil Ulquiorra itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan itu mendudukan diri tepat disamping Ulquiorra. "Apa aku terlihat cantik!?" tanyannya dengan berpose semanis mungkin dihadapan Ulquiorra.

"Cantik. Apapun yang kau kenakan pasti terlihat cantik." Jawabnya dengan nada penuh pujian membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah malu sekaligus senang.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya senang. "Aku juga membuatkan mahkota bunga untuk anda."

Kini keduanya sama-sama mengenakan mahkota bunga di kepala.

"Kita seperti sepasang pengantin." Seru sang gadis dengan tersenyum lebar membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di atas altar.

Tangan sedingin es itu membelai lembut pipi gembil sang gadis. "Bukankah kita memang suami istri dan dirimu adalah seorang Ratu di kerajaan ini. Apa kau lupa itu, Orihime." Katanya mengingatkan.

Senyuman lebar di wajahnya memudar. "Aku tak akan pernah lupa. Hanya saja aku merasa semua yang terjadi kini seperti sebuah mimpi indah dan jika aku terbangun nanti semuanya akan berakhir." Katanya sendu teringat kembali kenangan buruk antara dirinya dengan Ulquiorra beberapa tahun lalu.

Bibir pucat serta dingin itu tiba-tiba saja menempel tepat di bibir ranum Orihime, awalnya hanya menempel namun perlahan-lahan Ulquiorra mulai melumatnya bukan sebuah ciuman dalam atau penuh nafsu yang dilakukan Ulquiorra namun sanggup membuat jantung Orihime bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

"Apakah ciuman tadi terasa tak nyata?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya.

Dengan pipi bersemu merah serta raut wajah kaget Orihime menggelengkan kepala pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

Tangan Ulquiorra terulur ke depan menyentuh dada kiri Orihime. "Disini ada bukti pernikahan antara kau dan aku. Lalu kini apa kau menyesal sudah menikah dengan pria berhati dingin sepertiku dan membenciku karena sikap buruk ku dulu."

Orihime mendekap erat tubuh Ulquiorra dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal ataupun membenci anda."

Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Orihime penuh sayang."Terima kasih, sudah mau menerima pria berhati dingin seperti ku."

"Anda adalah pria baik dan berhati hangat, karena mau menjaga, melindungi gadis lemah seperti ku. Terima kasih." Orihime mengatakannya penuh ketulusan.

Setelah perang berakhir dengan kematian Aizen serta runtuhnya kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ , Orihime memilih tetap tinggal disini menemani Ulquiorra karena baginya disinilah tempatnya, berada di sisi suaminya walau harus meninggalkan keluarganya di _Soul Society_.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kanan Orihime. _"Aishiteru_." Bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Akhirnya satu kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir pucat Ulquiorra setelah sekian lama.

 **Tes**

Bulir-bulir air mata tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi pipi gembil Orihime mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali, hatinya langsung dipenuh dengan kegembiraan bahkan merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari-nari di perutnya.

" _Aishiteru yoo,_ Ulquiorra _-sama_." Balas Orihime dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia di iringi air mata.

Hanya satu kata yang terucap namun sanggup membuat hati Orihime begitu senang bahkan terasa melayang tinggi ke angkasa. Sebuah kata yang sangat di tunggu olehnya dimana menjawab seluruh keraguan di hati karena ternyata Ulquiorra juga mencintainya.

Jika dulu Ulquiorra selalu bertanya-tanya apa itu cinta?

Sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia pahami sama sekali.

Juga tak mengerti tentang perasaan, emosi serta hati dimana Ulquiorra tak memilikinya bahkan tak memerlukannya.

Jika dulu seluruh hidupnya di berikan untuk mengabdi pada Aizen yang merupakan penciptanya tapi kini tujuan hidupnya berubah.

Dirinya ingin menjaga, melindungi gadis pemilik senyuman seindah mentari itu dengan sekuat tenaga karena baginya Orihime adalah sumber kebahagian juga hidupnya.

Karena berkat Orihime, dirinya bisa mengenal, mengerti apa itu cinta dan dicintai.

Menjadi mahkluk yang memiliki perasaan serta hati.

 **End**

 **A/N : Fic ini saya buat untuk memeriahkan event #DrabbleFI2019.**

 **Maaf jika banyak kekurangan disana sini.**

 **Fic ini bisa di bilang adalah ending dari Fic** **Endless Love** **milik saya yang sudah beberapa tahun terbengkalai dan masih ongoing.**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Fic ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


End file.
